1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a plant tray and method of use, and more particularly is directed to a propagation and shipping tray having a locking mechanism which positively locks plants in place during storage and shipment.
Seedling plants are typically grown in propagation strips. These propagation strips may be made of molded plastic and generally provide a succession of pockets or cells to contain the growth medium and the individual plants. In the present invention, two L-shaped plastic devices function as locks. These L-shaped locks are hingeably molded at an attachment point on either side of upper edge of the propagation strip. The L-shaped locks secure the contents of the cells of the propagation strip.
When the propagation strip having the L-shaped lock is inserted into a carton, so that the leading edge of the strip abuts the interior carton wall or another strip of plants already packed, the L-shaped lock on the leading edge pivots upward, forcing one arm of the "L" over the top of the propagation strip, thereby locking the contents of all the cells of that propagation strip in place.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Containers having a mechanism or apparatus to hold contents, including plants, in place during shipment are generally known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,644 concerns a shipping container for plants having rigid S-shaped members molded to the inside of the container such that two plants are positioned between each pair of the S-shaped members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,951 is directed to a method of cultivating planting and carrying plants which involves transport or carrier frames having vertical Y-shaped members forming rigid, diverging flanges at the upper edge of the vertical member. The plants are slid horizontally, one by one, between the diverging flanges for placement and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,004 provides a shipping container for potted plants whereby foldable flaps of a tray secure individual pots of plants inserted into a tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,949 concerns a plant shipping container having covers for plant trays through which the stem of the plant may protrude.
Other trays for shipping of plants are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,002, which shows a collapsible insert for a seedling tray and U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,934, which concerns a molded, expandable, breakaway nursery tray.
A shipping container for an individual plant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,807, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,810 teaches a multi-compartmental container having channels and dividers suitable for shipping seedlings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,672 is directed to an article carrier while U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,498 is directed to a shipping and display carton for incandescent lamps which may serve also as a vending or display rack.